KaoChron: Movie 1: Rise of the Champion
by KaoChron
Summary: 800 years after GT. New characters, new stories, same great action. I'll post a new chapter every week. Some of the classic characters will make appearances, like Mr. Popo, or be refferenced, as in the case of Buu, just to name a few. I hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion _**

**_Chapter 1: Last Meal_**

The smell of ash crept across the rooftops, but all that could be felt, was a gentle breeze. The sound of cars scurrying in the streets below echoed through the alleyways, but all that could be heard was a lone bird chirping as it soared effortlessly on the updrafts. A cloud of smog shadowed the city in a vale of darkness, but all that could be seen, was a single beam of sunlight piercing through the heavens. The light shone down on a young boy, perched on his roof, staring to the sky, auburn hair blowing in the breeze. He laid back, hands behind his head, with a faint smirk, and a tear. Cold, lifeless faces flashing through his mind. The most lifeless of all, still breathing, towering ominously over all the torn and mangled bodies.

A crash, as the dark skies burned bright, and a flood of tears fell from the heavens in sympathy. The raindrops felt warm on his bare chest, but it was time to go in for dinner. He stood, and leaped the four stories to the ground below.

"Taiki! Time for dinner!"

'Huh, as usual mom, always two steps behind.'

Taiki walked through the kitchen door and sat down at the table.

"Nice day we're having, eh son?"

"Actually, I quite like the rain." Taiki's words, so blank and cold, chilled the air so that every breath they took could be seen.

"Well, eat up. I made bean-potato-cabbage stew."

"Yum, I'm starving."

"…" Rain drops falling on the roof, like static, a deafening silence.

"Your father shared your fondness for the rain as well."

"It's cleansing." Taiki glared up from his plate. His stare was harsh; full of hatred, but it wasn't directed toward her. Behind her was a large window, gazing out at the city. A large onyx tower jettisoning out from the surrounding buildings, nearly piercing the sky.

Taiki lay on his bed. The sun had fallen from the horizon, unnoticed behind the vale of smog clouds. The rain had stopped, but the roof was worn and damaged, and it was leaking. With apathetic anger, Taiki watched the droplets, unflinchingly, as they dripped into his eyes. They were salty, and course, having picked up the minerals from the roof. Irritated, his eyes glazed over, bloodshot and dry, yet he continued to stare unblinkingly as they fell.

"Taiki?" A faint voice called his name. "Taiki, did you fall asleep with your eyes open?" 'Is he dead?'

"Huh?" Taiki shook as he shot up quickly. Now sitting, he was eye to eye with his mother. "Did you say something?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Ahh… no thanks mom, I'm not that hungry right now. Save me some and I'll eat it later, please." Taiki groggily responded, wiping the crusted tears from his eyes.

"Oh, all right then, you have some when you're ready. See you down stairs honey." His mother stated as she turned and headed out his bedroom door.

Today was the day, the day everything would change in his country, just like everything had changed for him one-year prior.

He rose out of bed, got dressed, and made his way downstairs. He heard the familiar sound, of shedding tears, coming from the kitchen. He couldn't face her, not today. He simply walked straight on past the doorway, without so much as a cringe or second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 2: Path of Destruction

Taiki trailed the narrow back streets to avoid drawing unwanted attention. He currently stood out like a sore thumb, dressed in his usual training outfit. A simple design, orange pants and vest, with blue long sleeve shirt, sash, and boots. The clothes aside, his presence was still far too noticeable. The seriousness of his blank face, eyes full of rage, nothing could stop him. He continued on his trek, fists clenched tight.

He flinched as dark memories crawled their way to the surface. Taiki stood over the bodies; all their clothes stained the darkest red. He looked to his feet, a man lay there lifeless, and Taiki reached down to him. Turning the man over, his face wasn't there. It was blank, unrecognizable; as if his mouth, eyes, and nose had all been welded shut. Taiki closed his eyes to cry, but when he went to look at the man again, his eyes wouldn't open. His hands grasped for his face, and found nothing.

Lost in his own thoughts, Taiki continued along the path he had chosen. The outside world no longer mattered, leaving him oblivious to the guards coming ever closer.

"…etely pitiful. and I was like What are you saying woman?."

"And, that's when she slapped you?"

"Not even! She started up all like… hey! Who the hell's that?"

"I don't know. Hey you! Kid! What are you doing here?! This place is off limits to civilians, you know that."

"Hey kid! We're talking to you… hello? HEY!"

Taiki was torn from his thoughts. Standing before him were two men, glad in armor. The smaller of the two, a dark haired man with a mustache, was beginning to unsheathe his sword.

"Hey kid! Did you hear me?!" he shouted, "We're talking to you?"

The second man, a tall fellow, bald, with eyes as dark as the night, began to approach Taiki. "I said this place is off limits. Please kid, leave now. You don't look like a bad kid. I'm sure you just got lost, let us show you out. Okay?"

He reached his hand out and rested it on Taiki's shoulder. "…" Taiki glared at the man's hand. "Remove it now." his tone was quiet but harsh.

"What?"

"Remove your hand," Taiki stared the man straight in the eyes "now!"

Taiki's stare sent a shiver down the man's spine. Yet his hand felt hot. Taiki's shirt was fiery hot, making the man almost retreat his hand, but he stopped. To take it away now would make him look afraid, not that he wasn't, but he wouldn't let some child, or his partner, know that. "Look kid, I think you should know your place. Now why don't you be a good boy, and just co…" His sentence was cut short as Taiki grabbed his hand in the blink of an eye. The pain was excruciating "AHH!!!"

"Kenji!" The shorter man shouted, fully unsheathing his sword. He charged at Taiki.

In an instant the lankier man had been tossed aside. Taiki caught the sword mid-strike. "Leave!" Taiki snapped the sword in two.

The man stumbled back holding his shattered katana. Eyes wide, the only words he could muster were "H-h-how, d-did? What are you?" He screamed "Guhh!!!" with one punch it was over, and he collapsed.

The Second man was scurrying along the wall, utterly befuddled. "I know you. You're his son aren't you?" Taiki turned toward him. "Just give up, you'll never be able to beat him. Your father was a brave man, but he was foolish to tr…" Taiki retaliated with a kick, directed not at the man, but at the air, sending it crashing into the injured guard. The wall crumbled around him, and Taiki simply continued walking toward the onyx tower.


	3. Chapter 3

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 3: General Zen

The heads of several nearby guards all immediately turned toward the loud explosion that echoed throughout the city. They quickly flocked to the scene. Shocked by this blatant act of defiance, they were speechless. A relatively short swordsman, about 5'3, made his way through the crowd.

"Out of my way! What are you all standing around staring at?!" the small swordsman fell silent when he saw the collapsed wall. After surveying the damage, he came to a startling conclusion "No scorch marks? That means there was no bomb, but then how?" His attention was quickly redirected to the injured guard on the ground before him, shivering, still clutching his broken katana. "Get him to the infirmary."

"Yes sir!" responded two of the guards simultaneously.

"Inform me the very instant he regains consciousness."

"Yes sir, General Zen!"

Meanwhile, Taiki was still plotting his way through the back-alleys, unaware of the powerful enemy he had just made. One thing he was aware of, was that they knew he was coming. Sirens could be heard all across the city.

The sound of the alarms caught the attention of every man, woman, and child. It had been a year since they had heard that sound, and they all remembered what had happened. One woman in particular, feared that sound most of all. She knew what was about to be unleashed upon the city. Taiki's mother, halted her tears for a moment, just long enough to stare out the window and whisper "Be safe."

Taiki could see that he was getting closer to the tower that beckoned him. He could make out the windows of the lower levels clearly now, the higher ups would probably remain undefined until he was at the base of the tower. He could hear hundreds of footsteps, scurrying about the nearby streets. The soldiers were most likely gathering at the tower's entrance.

Zen made his way into the infirmary with great haste. He wanted to solve this matter without delay. "You said that he was awake?"

"Oh, yes sir he was." Responded the doctor "I'll wake him again immediately."

"Good, I want to know who did this."

The doctor shook the injured soldier's shoulder, waking him from his exhausted slumber. "Wake up, the General is here to speak with you."

"Huh?" the man responded groggily. "What?! Did you say the General?!" he turned and faced Zen. "Uh! General Zen sir, my apologies. I failed you, and yet you have honored me with your presence. I am humbly, ever so grateful." he said jumping off the bed, standing straight, with a cringe of pain.

"Stop kissing my ass, you're too injured to be doing that. Lay down."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Now tell me what happened, Subaru, who is responsible?"

"Yes sir. It was a young boy, maybe fourteen years old, but..." he paused at what he said, thinking of his next words very carefully. "..but sir, I assure you, he was no ordinary child. He was able to catch my katana, break it in half, and he even killed Kenji, with a kick that never touched him. He was inhuman." he waited nervously for Zen's reaction.

"What did he look like?"

Surprised by the calmness of Zen voice, the man hesitated, "He had spiky auburn hair, pale brown eyes, as well as an orange and blue martial arts outfit of some kind. Also sir, Kenji seemed to recognize the boy, he mentioned something about the boy's father, but he was killed before he could say anything useful."

Zen stared out the window, toward the onyx tower 'So Taiki, you've come to avenge your father. This explains everything. How foolish!'

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help sir. If there is anything I can…" his sucking up was cut short when Zen spoke.

"No, you've been very helpful. I know exactly who we're dealing with."

"You do sir, how?"

"You only moved here three months ago, am I correct?"

"Uh, yes sir. Three months, that's correct."

"That's why you don't know about what happened on this day, one year ago." A moment of silence, a tension so heavy, it could have crushed them both. "That boy's father tried to start a revolution one year ago. However he was killed, by our great leader. It seems that Taiki has come to take his vengeance against Master Yoshimitsu."

"What?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Even I know that no one can beat Yoshimits… ugh."

"That's Master Yoshimitsu!" Zen exclaimed as he removed his silver katana from the man's throat. Swinging his blade, cleaning the blood from it with the speed of his stroke, he turned and walked out the door. "Taiki, if you wish to fight Master Yoshimitsu, then like your father, you'll have to defeat me first…" '…and please, don't go easy on me.'

Taiki could now see the soldiers standing guard at the gate. Hundreds of them, but he didn't seem worried. He smirked, and walked out of the alley, into the courtyard.

One of the guards spotted him, "Hey! Over there! That must be him!"

"But he's only a kid?"

"Don't underestimate him, if it is him, well you all saw what he did."

Taiki smirked once again, "Huh? This'll be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 4: The Boy, Who Defied an Army

A guard came charging toward Taiki, sword drawn. As he went to stab him, Taiki extended his arms. Arched his hands at a 90 angel, hands open, palms flat. He parried the sword effortlessly with his right, and struck back hard in the man's jaw with the left. He didn't get back up.

"See! I told you all that that was him!" one of the guards shouted. And with that, they all attacked, weapons in hand, with intent to kill.

"Bring it." Taiki chuckled "This should be fun, but it hardly seems fair."

The first swung at his legs with a heavy axe. Taiki jumped to eye level, flipped forward, and crashed his heel atop the man's head. He continued, leaping off his head, performing a backflip, and spinning 180 hard to the right, to deliver a kick to the jaw of another.

Taiki ran to the right, jumped, kneeing one enemy in the face. He dug his toes under the man's ribs, and flipping back on himself, sent the man flying at yet another opponent.

Upon landing, Taiki spun clockwise. With his right foot extended, he knocked back all nearby enemies with his heel, and sent out a gust of air that cut down the crowd all around him.

Taiki once again leaped into the air, a good twenty feet. He proceeded to kick bursts of wind at the horde below him.

Now back on the ground, he charged at one spearman, who had managed to dodge Taiki's previous attack. Taiki jumped at him, kicking with the right, then the left, and so on, scaling his opponents now battered body.

All the nearby enemies had now been defeated, and the rest hesitant to come any closer. Then, as if on cue, a large man wielding two grossly oversized cleavers appeared. Dressed in an iron chain mail kilt, matching shin guards, and shoulder guards that held the holsters for his cleavers.

Taiki stopped his assault, "What's your name?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"You're strong, I can tell. If you're the one who is going to kill me, then I would like to know your name."

"A man of honor I see, someone taught you well. My name is Ryoku Akira."

"Strength and Intelligence, a name to be proud of."

Akira raised his cleavers, resting them on his shoulders, "And what might your name be?"

"Kajou Taiki."

"Spiral Atmosphere, huh. Say, have you named that technique you used earlier, the kick?" Akira said with an inquisitive eye.

"No." Taiki simply stated.

"I suggest, The Hurricane Kick. It only seems fitting."

"Sounds great. Do you have any special techniques of your own?"

Removing his blades from their resting-place, Akira shrugged, "You'll have to fight me to find out."

"Very well." Taiki prepared his stance. Taiki heard a loud clanking noise "Klch-klch-klch" Akira launched the blade of his right cleaver. Now attached only by a thin, long, yet durable chain.

Taiki bent backward, planting his hands on the ground for stability, barely dodging the sudden long-range assault. "That was close." he calmly stated, unaware that Akira was retracting the blade. The sudden jerk in the chain startled him, he had even less time to react. "Ah, shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 5: Chain Reaction

As the blade came ever closer, Taiki had little time to react. He reached his right hand up, grasping the chain. There was a bright flash of light, followed by a puff of smoke, and the chain was broken. Taiki shifted his weight. Standing vertical, upside down on his left hand. He bent his arm, and sprung himself into the air in the nick of time.

Akira stumbled back from the sudden change in his center of gravity. When he regained his footing, it was too late, the cleaver was far too close for him to dodge it. He rose his left arm, taking the hit. The blade imbedded itself into his forearm. Unable to let go of his second weapon, he had to rip it from his own fingers with his other hand. The depth of the wound would make his arm unstable if he were to remove the blade during battle. He would have to endure it.

"You might want to fix that." Taiki said with true concern in his voice

Akira turned to one of his comrades, "I need a bandage, now!"

A young man, not much older than Taiki, walked up to him. "Here."

"Thank you, Koga." Akira sheathed his remaining cleaver on his back, and took the bandage. He carefully wrapped it around his arm, the blade protruding from his flesh. Carefully trying not to disturb it, but tight enough that it wouldn't move.

"Are you going to be alright? You can sit this one out you know?"

"No Koga." Akira looked down toward his friend, "I was careless. I came into this battle perfectly healthy, he had already fought many people. To leave because of this would be disgraceful." He then gave a smile, nearly as large as him, "Besides, it's a battle to the death, it is to be expected."

"Very well." Koga smiled back at him. "Good luck."

"Thank you." He turned back to Taiki, "Let's finish this." He unsheathed his cleaver once more.

Akira launched another long-range attack at Taiki. This one was easily dodged. However, Akira rushed toward Taiki with speed that was especially surprising for his great size. Even more so, he punched Taiki with his injured arm.

The attack knocked Taiki back several meters. When he spun out of it, and regained his footing, Akira was already there. He was preparing for another strike, this time with his now retracted cleaver. Taiki caught the blade, but the force of the attack smashed him into the ground.

When the dust cleared, they were still in the same position, but now stood in a crater, three feet below ground level. Taiki's hands began to glow, and the blade shattered. With Akira in shock, Taiki managed to deliver a thrust to his right cheek with his palm. The attack did little damage, but distracted him from Taiki's second attack. He swept Akira off his feet with his left leg, and then rolled to safety.

Face drenched in sweat, and some blood, from both him and his opponent, Taiki stood up. Panting heavily he said "I… expected you to be… strong and smart, but I never thought you'd be that fast. You're full of surprises,…" Taiki coughed and spit out some blood, "…and your fighting style… is just as surprising."

Akira rose to his feet as well now. "I could say the same… about you." He extended the chain of his now blade-less weapon. "You know Ki control, don't you?"

"S-some, my father taught me." Taiki stood up straight now, he had regained his breath, and was ready to fight once more.

Akira began to swing his chain. "I thought you looked familiar." He turned to the crowd, "Koga! You remember his father, don't you?"

"You just realized who he is, now? To think, you call yourself smart."

"Oh be quiet!" he turned back around to face Taiki, "This explains a lot."

"You knew my father?"

"No, but we fought him a year ago. He was very skilled, but I think you could one day surpass him." Akira's eyes grew cold in an instant, "However, you'd need to survive this fight first, and then you'd need to beat Koga, and he's much stronger than I." A tear fell down his cheek, over the small bruise from Taiki's earlier attack, "I'm sorry, this is as far as you go."

Obviously irritated by these words, Taiki shouted back "You're a much better fighter than you are a talker! Stick to what you're good at!" Taiki raced toward Akira.

Akira saw an opening from Taiki's hasty attack. He took the opportunity, he swung his chain at Taiki, but it went right through, and the image faded away.

Taiki had slid beneath him, hands now on Akira's chest, "The After Image." A blinding flash of light rose from his hands. The explosion sent both of them flying backward. Taiki struggled to his feet, "My father taught me that technique."

Akira lay on the ground, not moving. Koga ran from the crowd toward his fallen friend. "Akira! Akira!!! AKIRA!!!" he shouted clutching his dead friend. 'I will avenge you brother, or die trying, at least then we can be together.' He rose and faced Taiki, "Now I, Ryoku Koga, shall be your opponent."

Koga slowly walked toward Taiki, palms open and loose, muscles relaxed. He didn't look like he was going to attack, but Taiki kept his guard up anyway. He knew all to well that appearances can be deceiving.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to fight yet." Koga's statement, startled Taiki, but before he could respond, Koga continued, "I have something to give you." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, extending his hand. Taiki could see it looked like a small green bean.

"What is it?" Taiki asked, ever so cautiously.


	6. Chapter 6

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 6: Legacy of Yoku

"It's a Senzu Bean." Koga said holding out his hand "It'll heal you."

"Heal me?" Taiki dropped his guard; completely confounded by the statement. "How?"

"It's a special bean that used to grow in a palace atop a tower that once stood here. A tower far greater than that which stands behind me." Koga could see Taiki's confusion. He continued "The Tower of Korin, a stunning site, piercing the heavens. Its base was thin, but atop it was an oval-shaped structure, Korin's Palace. The Tower and our country get their names from The Great Korin who lived there, above the world, guarding many mystical tools, left by the Guardians of Earth. Tools such as The Sacred Water, The Nimbus Clouds, Nyobo, and The Senzu Beans."

"Wait, did you say Nyobo? My father once spoke of it, it was the link between man and the heavens, the only path that could take you to Kami."

"That is correct, so please, take this bean. I wish to fight you at your best."

"But why? Are you so sure you can beat me?" Taiki asked insulted.

"No, but if I killed you in your current state, my brother would never let me live it down. He would claim all the work was his, and I simply finished what he started." Koga felt comfortable saying such words to Taiki, even if he was the enemy. He had great respect for his brother's killer. Taiki was a man of true honor; something very rare in times likes these, especially in a child. Under different circumstances, he could have called him friend.

"That you, very much." Taiki politely took the bean, and ate it softly, curiously savoring the taste. It was bland and dry, not something anyone could get used to, but within moments, he felt his energy returning. He could even feel his wounds and sores healing, just as Koga had said. "It really works, amazing!" Taiki's face lit with joy, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Even more so than the magical powers of the bean, Taiki was amazed of the two friends he had made, in the most unlikely place.

"Now that you are healed, we can continue. I still must avenge my brother." Koga's tone changed suddenly, his eyes were now harsh and cold.

"And I my father." Taiki's gaze was the same. Both prepared themselves.

Koga unsheathed his sword, "Let's begin!"

Koga swung at Taiki with his katana, Taiki stepped back to evade it. Koga Swung again, Taiki jumped, landing on the blade. He delivered a kick with his right foot, into the left side of Koga's face.

Koga retaliated by striking the ground toward Taiki. A white path along the courtyard floor shot toward him. Spikes of ice began to jettison from the ground.

Taiki flipped back several times, but the attack just kept coming. He jumped and spun to his left.

Koga dragged his sword along the ground to his right. The icy pillars turned, and continued to follow Taiki.

"Shit!" Taiki tried to dodge again, but it was too late. One of the spikes pierced his left arm. There was no pain, no hole; it had simply fused around his arm, freezing it. The ice spread to his hand, and half his bicep.

The attack halted for the moment as Koga lifted his sword from the ground. He had the same smirk on his face that Taiki had had, when he first arrived at the courtyard.

"Impressive." Despite having his arm frozen, a smile grew on Taiki's face, not a smirk, but a true smile, another thing he hadn't experienced in a year. "Your brother was right, you are much stronger than him. I'm sure he is very proud of you. I know I would be if I had a younger brother such as you." In this moment, Taiki had completely forgotten his vengeful quest. He was simply enjoying the battle.

Koga raced toward Taiki. Taiki fired a "Hurricane Kick!" It was followed by another, and another, a half dozen came flying toward Koga.

Koga slashed the attacks one by one. Their energy could clearly be seen, as it froze midair behind him. He continued his assault. He swung at the air. A chilled blast of wind came flying at Taiki, freezing the ground in its wake.

As Taiki stepped aside to avoid the impressive technique he had been faced with, a portion of the frozen ground veered off course, heading straight for Taiki. He looked back at Koga; he'd slashed the ground in the distraction, sending the previous technique in the wake of the later.

The pillars once again rose from the concrete. Taiki was having trouble evading it, do to the extra weight on his left arm. He reached back with his right, a small orb of light formed in his hand. He hurled it at the ever-closer wall of ice. It vanished just before the cascade of ice. "Fucking SHI…"

The ice stopped, it had struck Taiki in several places, and it was quickly freezing his entire body. It was so cold he couldn't even breathe, let alone speak. Tears from the pain he felt, not from the attack, but from the realization that his quest was over, froze. Freezing his dark twisted memories with them, keeping them with him for all eternity.

'I'm sorry father, I have failed you. All the blood I've spilt, and all the tears I've caused, all in your name. I have shamed you, I'm sorry.' His father's joyful face that he remembered so clearly now, melted away, becoming blank and void of life. Taiki's anger grew, and a familiar face appeared. It was the face from his nightmares. Stained with his father's blood. 'Yoshimitsu, why uncle, why?'

Taiki's anger was now a burning rage; the fire had been rekindled. He would not die here, at this young age; he would not die in vain. Nor would he die for vengeance. He would die in a distant land, a seasoned warrior, victorious. He would die protecting the ones he loved.

An unfamiliar face now entered his thoughts. It was cold, almost as cold as his uncle's, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. The man brandished a Mohawk hairstyle, clumped in three large spikes falling in different directions. "Who was this man?" Taiki did not know, but he felt as if he was his destiny.

Koga approached the massive pillar of ice that now incased Taiki. "You were my enemy, but I shall forever remember you as my friend. Thank you, Kajou Taiki." Tears began to stream down Koga's face, for both his brother and newfound friend. "Huh?" Koga looked up at the ice; it was illuminated a bright red. It began to crack, in an instant it shattered, leaving only Taiki floating incased in a red aura. "Impossible! How?!" 'You're much stronger than I could have ever imagined, I'll have to go all out.'

The glowing stopped, and Taiki slowly descended to the ground. He stared at his hands in confusion 'Was that? It couldn't be, father never showed me how to do that. And I only saw it once, it can't be, The Kaioken.' Taiki looked up to the sky 'Thank you father, you taught me much more than I ever would have thought. I will not fail you; I will be a great warrior just like you. I promise, Kajou Yoku.'

"In a way I'm glad you're still alive. Not just because it honors my brother's memory that he was defeated by one this strong, but because in a way I really don't want you to die. Huh, a weird thing to say to an enemy, especially in a fight such as this, where neither of us can back down until the other is dead." Koga was smiling, the same huge smile that his brother had gave him after bandaging his injuries. A large smile broke out across Taiki's face as well. "Don't think that that means I'll surrender to you though. We will finish this, and I will win, I swear upon my eternal soul, and the memory of my brother that I will win."

"And I swear the same." Taiki prepared his stance.

Both combatants gave one last smile at each other, and spoke simultaneously "Good luck, friend."

Koga held his sword out in front of him with a serious face. Taiki could feel his Ki entering the sword. It began to freeze; it was now five times its previous size. Koga lifted it into the air, holding it in one hand.


	7. Chapter 7

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 7: A Heart so Cold

Koga dashed at Taiki, swinging his zanbato. Taiki tried to dodge, but the blade grazed his chest, cutting the left strap of his vest. The wound began to freeze. Concentrating his Ki, he shattered the ice.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. If you haven't killed me by then, I assure you there won't be a third time." Taiki mocked his opponent with a friendly face.

Taiki concentrated his Ki again, now forcing it all into his hands and feet. Koga swung at him again, this time Taiki didn't move. Instead he stopped the blade with his right hand, glowing bright. He pushed the blade down to his side and punched Koga in the face.

Koga flew back and landed hard. As he climbed to his feet, he spat blood on the ground, and reached into his mouth, to reveal a dislodged tooth. He tore it from his jaw and gave a bloody smile. They were both greatly enjoying this fight. The onlookers were baffled by their optimism when facing death, but they would never understand.

Taiki jumped at Koga with a kick, which was blocked by the flat of his zanbato. He retaliated with several slashes; Taiki blocked and parried everyone.

The fight was getting evermore intense. Even the relatively low-leveled audience could feel the energy being released by the two fighters.

Koga sent out wave after wave of his chilling attacks. He struck the ground, forcing Taiki to take to the air to avoid being frozen once more. Koga swung for the heavens, thinking he'd won.

Utilizing his Hurricane Kick, Taiki maneuvered his path through the rain of strikes rising toward him, making his way ever closer to Koga. Directly above Koga, he now parried every attack with his hands, falling atop his opponent. One final kick, less than a foot from Koga's reach, sent him flipping back to land in front of the icy swordsman. Koga swung at him, but Taiki held it at bay with his right palm. He followed with a swift punch to Koga's gut and another to his face, a sweep with his right leg, spinning straight into a back fist to the right side of Koga's face.

Koga stumbled trying to regain his balance. Immediately Taiki's knee flew toward his face. In reflex, he lifted his blade to block. The impact pushed him back over six meters, Taiki with him the entire way. When they stopped, he pushed Taiki back and swung, but it was blocked by Taiki's fist, creating three small cracks in the ice.

Koga distanced himself from Taiki, retreating back in three jumps. Charging his Ki once more, he strengthened his zanbato, repairing the cracks. He continued to gather his Ki, much more than he had used for any other attack. His body glowed with a silver light, shimmering in the faint sunlight that broke the clouds, forming a rainbow across his blade.

Koga rose his sword straight, above his head, bent his knees, and swung the blade down as he spun in place. Taiki began to spin counter-clockwise as he kicked with his right foot. Both warriors were now surrounded by small tornadoes. The cyclone that incased Koga was filled with snow and hail, and shinning a bright blue. That which surrounded Taiki was clear minus the debris that had been torn from the ground, and carried by the twister.

The two pillars of swirling wind towered ominously in front of the crowd of flabbergasted on looking soldiers. A deafening whistle drowned out any comments from the crowd. They watched in horror, anticipating which would attack first. They held their breath waiting for the battle to recommence, not noticing that the air had been sucked away from them, and into the vortexes.

Koga made the first move; his icy whirlwind sent cascading toward Taiki. It struck with a force that could have crumbled a mountain with ease, yet the clear hurricane, still housing its creator, stood tall and strong, unmoved. Koga slashed his sword several times to strengthen his attack even further, and it appeared to be working. Taiki's hurricane was being pushed back, toward the guards that watched with such intensity that they cared not for the danger they were in.

A small siren, like the sound of static whistling across the ground, could be heard at the center of the commotion. A yellow flash followed by several yellow beams of light could be seen protruding from the hurricane that stood against Koga. It burned with intensity, carving a path in the concrete as it pushed back Koga's attack.

Koga struggled his hardest to give his attack the power it needed to win. However, all his efforts were in vain, his miniature blizzard was broken. The ice from it was scattered across the sky, it glimmered beautifully sending rainbows across the heavens.

Taiki fell from his spiraling mass of Ki as it was sent hurtling toward Koga. Koga evaded the attack easily, and it continued on past him, destroying everything in its path for over a mile. The crowd let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding. They were nearly as exhausted as the combatants were. 'How are they capable of this?' the one thought that crossed all of their minds.

Seeing Taiki undefended, tired from the last encounter, Koga took his potentially last chance to win this match. His strike was swift a precise, as he loomed above Taiki. It came down hard, but in a flash Taiki had not only blocked, but also overpowered it with his bare hands once again. The ice that incased it shattered as it was sent flying from his hands high into the air.

Koga was relentless continuing with a series of punches and kicks. Taiki blocked them all and retaliated with a "Hurricane Kick!" Koga blocked it, but was sent back several feet. Taiki continued with three more. Koga managed to block the first two, but failed on the third and was sent back over forty feet.

Lying on the floor, cringing in pain, he opened his eyes to the sky. He quickly covered them to save his eyes from the shine that blinded him. It was too late, when he realized where the light had reflected from, it was impossible to maneuver away. His own sword had struck him directly in the heart. He clutched the blade as the wound began to freeze and spread outward. 'I'm sorry brother, I failed to avenge you. Akira, do not think less of me, at least now we are together once more.' As Taiki approached, Koga looked up at him "Thank you, there is no greater honor for a samurai, than to die by his own blade." He coughed up frozen blood, and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 8: The Key to Ki

Taiki walked away from Koga's icy tomb, he headed to the body of his previous victory. Standing at Akira's side he shed a tear for the fallen brothers. Taiki knelt down and slid his arms under Akira's heavy corpse. He struggled to lift him, but somehow managed. He carried the giant's burnt body to the frozen one of his younger sibling. Placing his body down, Taiki shed another tear. This time one was not enough, the tears suddenly flooded his face and he fell to the floor weeping for his dead friends. The battlefield may have seemed a strange place to find someone to cherish. However he had found two men that meant more to him than anyone he had ever known, apart from his parents.

The crowd, nearly two hundred strong, did nothing to disturb his sorrow. They stared in awe, this boy, a mere fourteen years of age, had already seen so much pain and suffering. It was something none would have wished their own children to experience. However their sympathy fell short of comforting him. There was only one man in this crowd that could help him now.

A tall gentleman, in crimson blood armor, immerged from the pack. He made his way over to Taiki. "They died so that you could become stronger, but it still isn't enough. You need time to heal, and even at full health, you would not be able to defeat Yoshimitsu at your current level."

Taiki rose his head, and turn to face the man "And who are you?"

The man thrust his hand forward, with lightning jettisoning from his fingertips. "My name is Raiden."

"Ahh!" Taiki screamed as the jolt traveled through his body. He collapsed unconscious.

'…huh? Ah, my head! What happened?' Taiki opened his eyes to the darkness. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home away from home." The voice echoed through the dark. "Watch your eyes." A click and the lights came to life.

The blinding change in light distracted Taiki from his memory of what had happened. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Persistent, aren't we?" as Taiki's eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out a man in red armor of sorts. The man came closer. "So Taiki, are you ready to train?"

"What are you talking about, I don't even know you. Heck! I don't even know your name."

"Yes you do. I told you it was Raiden, Kumorashi Raiden." He removed his armor, "Now are we going to get started, or are you going to stare me to death?"

"You're going to train me, aren't you with the others?" Taiki was cautious to accept his help.

"Yes, I won't lie. I work for Yoshimitsu, but my loyalty is not to him, it is to our great nation, and its people. He is not right for either." Raiden gazed at the ceiling as if it were never there, imagining a clear sky that no longer existed. "I cannot betray him, but I can teach the next generation the skills they need, to become even greater than him."

"Thank you; gratefully I accept your offer." Taiki bowed to him, which was odd, for he never treated anyone with a higher level of respect. He felt this man deserved the most of his respect, his nobility was nearly unparalleled, and Taiki had to honor it.

"Close your eyes, listen well, listen to your heart beat. Feel the blood in your veins as it runs to all your extremities." Taiki followed Raiden's teachings, concentrating on his pulse. "Feel your lungs as you inhale… and exhale, time them perfectly with your heartbeat. Feel the energy flowing in your veins?"

"Yes."

"Like the energy your body gets from nourishment, your Ki is also carried by your blood to wherever it's needed. Now you must concentrate on your right hand, feel the blood run through your fingertips. Raise your arm, make your blood pump as hard as it can to get there." Raiden was staring closely at Taiki's hand, tracking every twitch of his muscles. "Now flex the muscles in your hand and fingers. Do you feel the energy building, waiting for when it's needed? Wait for that one single moment."

"Yes."

"Hold it, hold the energy there. Slowly push it to your fingertips. Focus all your Ki at those five points, the rest of your body no longer exits, just your mind, heart, lungs and your fingertips." Raiden came closer to Taiki, right next to him and whispered in his left ear. "Remember your breathing?"

"Yes."

"Feel the air as it passes through your lungs, now search for that sensation on your hands. Feel the flow of the air as it runs between your fingers, it's the same feeling isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Find its center, find that central point between your fingers and thumb. Focus on that point." Raiden left Taiki's side, retreating several meters behind him. "When I give you the signal, move all your energy and Ki to that point, and swing your arm forward. Timing is everything, as your arm becomes parallel to the ground the last of your Ki should be reaching that point, then release. NOW!!!"

A ball of yellow light appeared in Taiki's hand as he swung his arm forward. A flash burst forth as he let go, he had done it. He heard a loud crash, and Raiden's voice "Open your eyes."

Taiki opened them, the wall about thirty feet away had been obliterated. A gap nearly twenty-five feet across had emerged.

"Well done, you have one hour to practice, then it's your final lesson." Raiden's words rang ominously, as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 9: Ki or be Killed

"Time's up." Raiden walked slowly toward Taiki "Ready?"

"Definitely, bring it on." Taiki's tone was defiant, and defensive, as if his skills had been insulted. "I can finish any task you throw at me."

"Good to hear, then let's begin."

"So what is this last exercise anyway?" Taiki had calmed down since his previous statement.

"You'll have to kill me." Raiden's words were void of expression, as if he had said nothing of importance.

"WHAT?!" Taiki's eyes grew wide, he was not expecting this. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, after all, like you said, I'm a soldier, and I must fight for my master, regardless of how I feel for him." Raiden continued his monotone form of speech. "I can't simply let you leave this place with what I have taught you if you're planning on killing my master."

"Thank you. I will never forget you Raiden."

"Nor I you, Kajou Taiki, son of Yoku."

A sad look spread across Taiki's face, "Did you know him?"

"Yes. For many years, he was my commander."

"But that means, that you're part of… Wait, then how do you expect me to beat you if that's true?"

"You're already nearly as strong as your father. Don't underestimate yourself now. We should all be nothing, the only one you need to worry about is Yoshimitsu."

Taiki stared at the floor, "Thank you once again, for everything." His stare slowly rose to match Raiden's, "I'm ready!"

"Very well."

Taiki fired off a Ki attack, "Baseball!"

Raiden clapped his hands together, then extended them palms open in front of him, "Thunder Clap!" The two attacks collided with a furious explosion.

Taiki took off running to his right, Raiden followed. Taiki threw two more Ki blasts, and launched a Hurricane Kick.

Raiden parried the Ki blasts into the ground with his right then his left, and hopped over the kick. "You'll have to do better than that."

Taiki stopped, and stuck his hands out in front of him. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

'What's he doing? He's completely open to attack. It must be a trick, but what?' A sound from behind caught his attention. The kick had returned, Taiki was controlling its movements. "Huh? Thunder Clap!" 'That was close, when did he learn that?'

Taiki charged at Raiden. He took to the air, arching his back, and extending his hand upward. "Baseball!" Taiki pitched another attack.

"White Lightning of the Crimson Sun!" Raiden thrust his hand forward in the same manner he had when he first met Taiki, but with much greater intensity. Intern, the attack possessed exponentially more power. It was far beyond Taiki's puny energy ball.

Taiki dodged the lightning with a Hurricane Kick.

"Guhh!!!" Raiden coughed up blood, Taiki's attack had hit. 'How?' he watched Taiki as he descended to the earth. 'The After Image, well played.' He collapsed dead on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 10: Taiki's Resolve

Taiki made his way over to his fallen mentor. He scooped up his body, and threw him over his shoulder. Taiki left the training room through the hole he had made earlier. Upon doing so he realized that no one had ever responded to it.

This thought picked at his brain for a few minutes, until he stopped to listen, the city had fallen silent. He put Raiden's body down for a moment, and leaped skyward. Hundreds of feet in the air, he had a clear view of nearly the entire city, yet he saw neither a car nor a person anywhere. He rested Raiden on his shoulder once more and headed for the tower. He knew his questions would be answered there.

When he reached the courtyard he had fought the Ryoku Brothers in, he saw a lone man standing by the gate. Akira and even Koga's frozen bodies had been removed. Taiki placed his teacher's body at the edge of the courtyard and made his way over to its keeper.

"Hello Taiki, long time no see."

"Zen Sensou! Are you planing on stopping me?"

"No, I plan on killing you." Zen unsheathed his silver katana.

"How long was I gone?"

"Two days, I'm surprised you survived his attack though, very few do."

"Where is everyone?"

"We evacuated the city. We knew you'd be back, and we didn't want any more civilians getting hurt."

"What?"

"Your fight with Koga, that attack you used. What, you thought no one got hurt? Didn't you see the damage you caused? You think you're in the right, but all you're doing his hurting our great nation and its people."

"I…I never thought about… how many?"

"Sixty-three casualties, seven of them have already died, and some might not recover."

"What have I done?"

"You should give up now boy, before anyone else gets hurt."

"I can't do that, if I give up now, everything will have been in vain. They shouldn't have died, but their deaths will be for nothing if I don't fight on."

"You're right, they shouldn't have died. I'm sure you're aware that I fought your father one year ago, and so did The Ryoku Brothers, and even Kumorashi."

"Yes, I know. What is your point?"

"We all survived his attack, but not yours, because he was far more skilled than you. He defeated us all without killing anyone. That is because he was weak in spirit. He could have killed Master Yoshimitsu, but he didn't, instead he died."

"No, he couldn't have. Why would he give up? He never gave up."

"You're doing all this for your father, yet you're nothing like him."

"You're right, I'm not, and that means I'll never give up."

"Very well, I'm glad, there is no honor in surviving defeat. Now I shall avenge my honor."

"This was never about being like my father anyway. It was about my promise to complete what he started, and I never go back on my word!"


	11. Chapter 11

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 11: Silverwing

"So, it's a fight to the death?" Zen held his katana in a strange fashion for a samurai, above his head like a broadsword.

"Yes!" Taiki answered, ignoring Zen's peculiar stance.

Zen spun toward Taiki, blade extended. Taiki ducked and kicked up into his ribs. He came back swinging violently with easily predictable attacks. Taiki dodged them effortlessly.

'Can he really be the leader of the entire army? He seems so weak.'

Zen clutched his second hand around the handle of his sword, and suddenly vanished. Taiki flipped back just in time to avoid Zen's attack from behind, and soared clear over him.

'He was faking. He wanted to end it there.'

"Looks like tricks and simple deception tactics aren't going to work on you. I'll have to get serious." Zen turned his blade toward himself.

'Another trick?' thought the wide-eyed Taiki.

In one thrust he plunged his sword into his chest, but what came out the back was not the blade. Two large metallic wings sprung from his back, tearing through his shirt. They were the same shade of silver as his katana, and just as sharp.

Zen flapped his new appendages, and took to the skies. He spun as he climbed, parting the clouds. The sun now shinned through the dark sky, blinding Taiki and hiding Zen's position.

Taiki scoured the skies looking for any sign of Zen. Out from the sun came a hailstorm of silver blades. Reflected sunlight blinding Taiki as they were caught in his gaze, making them hard to pinpoint and dodge.

While the rain of blades falling down upon him distracted Taiki, Zen swept in for the kill. From behind he sped across the sky to his target, and slashed Taiki with his left wing as he passed. Taiki's vest was now torn apart, and his right sleeve had been ripped off. That arm was also bleeding from a shallow gash that spread down from shoulder nearly to his elbow.

Taiki held his wound as he searched for his airborne opponent, who had once again vanished. Zen emerged in the one place Taiki had not expected, from underground. Cutting the dirt with his silver wings, he carved a path beneath Taiki, appearing behind him once more.

Hearing the concrete crumble, Taiki was made aware of his presence at the last second. Not one to waste time, he launched a Ki blast at the floor with his injured arm. The pain broke his concentration, weakening the attack, but still startling Zen, forcing him to retreat temporarily.

Zen's voice sailed along the wind, "How are you supposed to keep your promise if you can't even hit me?"

Taiki searched the horizon for Zen. A twinkle in the distance caught his eye, then another from behind, and another, they were everywhere. Three rings of blades now closed in on him from all sides.

Clenching his hands, bleeding from his palms, Taiki gathered what Ki he could in time, expelling it in all directions. He held his prison at bay, but it was still shrinking, along with his chances for survival.

Diving in from above, Zen pulled one of the silver feathers from his wing, in hand like a sword, he aimed to kill. "DIE!!!" screaming as he swung his blade, Zen attacked.

He crashed headfirst into an invisible wall, as a blinding red light shined in front of him. The light exploded, sending him flying back, smashing into the tower gate. The light vaporized the blades, Zen couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Taiki floated in the air, glowing red, and the wind around him sharp enough to sever limbs.

Taiki walked ominously through the air. He stopped about fifty feet from Zen, raised his hand and gathered his Ki.


	12. Chapter 12

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 12: Master Yoshimitsu

Zen watched in horror as Taiki burned bright red, ready to deliver the final blow. The energy he was gathering was already over six feet in diameter. Taiki's red Ki began to infect the energy ball in his hands. As it glowed, resembling a blood moon, it started to shrink. Now condensed to its normal size, Taiki reached up and grasped it.

Zen needed to attack before Taiki could throw it. He rushed at him, sword in hand, but it was too late. Taiki was too fast. The menacing Ki blast came at him quickly; he swung in hopes of deflecting it. His sword shattered on contact, Zen quickly closed his wings on himself for protection, but even they were no use. The attack pierced straight through, slamming into his chest.

"AAHHH!" Zen's cry could have reached the heavens as he was shot back toward the tower. He didn't stop after colliding with the gate once more; his limp, battered body broke straight through, down the main hall, and out the other side. Zen rolled along the ground as the remainder of his majestic wings crumbled away.

Taiki dropped from the sky as his aura left him. Exhausted he made his way through the tower. Climbing out the hole left behind by Zen, Taiki could see his body lying motionless on the concrete.

Taiki could see Zen's shallow breaths, as he stood above him. Zen's face was covered in blood that dripped from his mouth, nose, ears, and even his eyes that were open wide. He looked petrified, as if he had seen a ghost or something inhuman. He stared unblinkingly off into the distance, unconscious.

"Aren't you going to finish him?" A chillingly familiar voice questioned Taiki from behind. "You said this was a fight to the death, didn't you?"

"Uncle." Taiki now shared Zen's expression.

"Long time no see, nephew." Yoshimitsu gave an eerie grin.

"…" Taiki was paralyzed by a single glance.

"What's the matter, not feeling well?"

"No, I'm not. Your face makes me sick!" Taiki snarled back.

"Ah, I see you've still got that attitude, but you still haven't answered my question. Are you going to finish him?"

"No. He never believed in my cause, if he died, his death would be in your name. I won't let anyone else give their life for you!"

"Ow! That hurt, you should really watch what you say, boy." Yoshi's sarcastic face quickly changed once again. "You might just make someone angry with you. I'm sure you don't want anyone to get hurt." His taunting tone was draining the little confidence Taiki had left.

Taiki shrugged off his uncertainty, "I don't know about that, there's one person I wouldn't care about getting hurt."

"Bold words, boy. Can you back them up?"

"Shut your fucking mouth and fight!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? Poor Kuiki, to have such a troublesome son." Yoshi's eyes grew even more sadistic than Taiki could have ever imagined. "You should really think about her wellbeing before you do anything you might regret."

"Never, speak her name again!" a fire now burned in Taiki's eyes and his aura reflected this. "Trash like you doesn't deserve to hear, let alone speak a name like that."

"Ooh, did I touch a nerve?" Yoshi halted his taunting for a moment. "Go home. Go home before you do something unforgivable."

"The only one who's done something unforgivable here, is you!"


	13. Chapter 13

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 13: Hero's Heritage

"Ugh! You're as rash and rude as your father was. Both of you bring shame to our name!" Yoshi's calm demeanor broke out into a rant of rage.

"You know nothing of our heritage! You're a disgrace to the good names of our lineage!" Taiki also felt very worked up by the argument.

"Ha ha ha. Fool! I am our lineage, I will be remembered for generations." Yoshimitsu raised his hands to the sky as if to grasp the sun and claim it as his own. "No one in our family evens remembers the name of the one who started our pathetic traditions. Your outfit for instance, it's repulsive, not to mention those techniques. They're all self-righteous mementos of a forgotten hero. How sad."

"If they're pathetic and repulsive, then you should be able to beat them right?" Taiki alone had the nerve to mock his uncle, no one had ever defeated him, none besides Zen and Taiki's father had ever even survived a fight with him, and those were sparing matches.

"It's sad, you know, I don't have any children of my own. I had hoped you would one day inherit my throne, that's why I left you and your mother alive after your father's betrayal." Yoshi's words seemed sincere, but he kept up his cold front.

"I am going to take that throne from you, and then I'll throw it in the trash right along side you. We don't need another dictator!" Taiki's rebuttal was cliché, but effective.

"No one can kill me, I am the beast of Korin. I am invincible!" Yoshi's bragging didn't phase Taiki in the least. "Sadly you aren't nephew."

Yoshi held his palm out and fired off a Ki blast larger than any Taiki had ever seen, a good thirty feet across. Taiki had nowhere to run; all he had left to do was to defend himself the best he could. The attack hit hard, it carried him back, past Zen's unconscious body, out of the courtyard, and slammed him hard into the buildings on the perimeter.

The walls crumbled around Taiki as he lay amongst the rubble. Yoshi rose from the ground and hovered in the air. In an instant he was racing toward Taiki, who powered up the Kaioken and burst from the ruin to meet his rival.

He let out a Hurricane Kick, but Yoshi vanished, and reappeared before Taiki with a fist to the face. As Taiki flew back, Yoshi appeared again for a second strike, Taiki phased away as he struck. "Ahh!" Taiki screamed as his uncle delivered an elbow into his face just as he appeared behind him. Yoshi had seen right through him and countered unblinkingly.

"I told you those techniques were pathetic. The After Image is no contest when matched against real speed. Tricks won't work on a true warrior, that's why Zen lost to you, is it not?"

Taiki cringed as he held his bloody face, "Uh, my nose. Fuck! He broke…" Yoshi grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You shouldn't talk in a fight, especially when you're losing." Taiki spit blood in his eyes, "Foolish to defy the man who now holds your life, most literally, in his hand." Yoshi began to squeeze.

"Guhh… kah!" blood vessels in Taiki's eyes burst, and his face began to turn blue. "Kkk-ka-kaio-ken!" Taiki burst force in a fiery essence, fueled strong by his rage. Yoshi was eventually forced to let go. His hand burnt and bleeding, he retreated a few feet.

"BASEBALL!!!" Taiki launched a series of Ki blasts at his uncle, who needed little effort to parry them all. Yoshi then rose his hand in Taiki's stance, and hurled one right back at him. Taiki was knocked back once again.

"Your hate feeds the Kaioken to a degree I have never seen before. I'll have to get serious." Yoshimitsu descended to the concrete below. "I guess you're more like your father than Zen had thought, he was the only other person to witness this technique. Fitting that you die by it as well." The air pulsated around him as his muscles began to twitch and swell.


	14. Chapter 14

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 14: The Beast of Korin

Yoshimitsu began to twitch and seize as bones tore from his elbows. Muscle and skin stretched their way, wrapping around the bones, forming new forearms, parallel to his originals. More bones tore from his flesh, forming two thin tails tipped with large barbs. Spikes burst forth from his spine, and his fingernails grew sharp and claw-like. Lastly, two horns grew out his forehead curving downward to meet two that had grown out of his jaw.

He now stood over seven feet tall and the setting sun shone behind him, casting his demonic shadow upon Taiki. "…W-what the h-hell are you?" Taiki struggled to get out the thoughts in his head; he was too busy trying to understand what he was seeing.

"True power comes at a cost." Yoshi nearly belted out his words, a roar in his voice, and a heavy breath; he truly was a beast. "There are a lot of things people say they'll never do. When you're faced with death however, people aren't as closed-minded." Taiki could see regret hidden behind the rage in Yoshi's eyes. "I was given a new lease on life, and the power to make something of that life. If you join me now, I can give you the same."

"I already have all the power I need. Besides, I'd probably kill myself if I looked like that." Taiki tried his best to hide his fear, although it wasn't of Yoshimitsu himself, but of losing to him. "Let's just finish this fight."

Yoshi didn't even respond to Taiki's insolence. He came at Taiki with speed like nothing the boy had ever seen before. Grabbing Taiki with his right arm, one hand on his throat and the other on his left wrist, he slammed him into the broken concrete.

"Kuahh!" Taiki gasped for air, but found nothing due to Yoshi's grip.

"It's over boy, this is your last chance, submit or die!"

Taiki clutched the rubble searching blindly for anything of use. Pain shot through his hand, it was something sharp. He took it in hand and plunged it in Yoshi left eye, it was one of Zen's Silver Feathers.

"Ahhh!!!" Yoshi screamed clutching his bloody face with one of his left hands. "I'll kill you!" He thrust his fists into the shattered tiles. Taiki had vanished.

"I guess one eye isn't good enough to spot the tricks of my pathetic techniques, eh?" Taiki needed to look confident, even with one eye, Yoshi was still far more powerful, and greatly more skilled.

Yoshi tore the blade from his eye, and using his Ki, cauterized the wound. "You'll pay for that, boy!" All four hands shot off Ki blasts, Taiki could barely dodge them. Yoshi's aim had considerably dropped, but with that much power, he could keep firing blasts all day, eventually Taiki would slip up.

Taiki tried parrying the attacks, but their energy was too strong, they scorched his hands. His fight with Zen had taken its toll on his body, and this fight looked far more troublesome. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. He needed a plan.

Taiki studied his uncle, Yoshi's Ki was clearly visible, so strong, burning black as night. It flowed from him poisoning the air. The ground tore up under his feet, floating in the air, bursting into flames. That was it, Taiki knew what he had to do.

He charged in recklessly, not even trying to avoid the attacks. The blasts struck hard, burning him as they touched, scorching his clothes. His pants were riddled with holes, and his shirt had been reduced to a mere belt, but Taiki continued his charge.

Taiki formed a Ki blast of his own, instantly it was poisoned by Yoshimitsu's aura; it now burned black and red. He thrust it deep into his uncle's chest, Yoshi roared loudly, and then swatted Taiki away with his tails. Taiki fell back. Burnt, bruised, and battered, he spoke. "It's over uncle. Goodbye." Taiki stood proud and confident. "Kaioken!" His energy burned strong, but it wasn't enough. Still Taiki was sure of victory.


	15. Chapter 15

KaoChron Movie 1: Rise of the Champion 

Chapter 15: A Champion Stands

Taiki rose his hands to the sky, his own red aura from the Kaioken, now burned with a blackish tint. A large orb of Ki began to form above Taiki. It glowed with the same darkness as the two combatants.

"What?! He can't, that attack, he doesn't know it. Besides, he'd need my permission to use my Ki, how is he getting it?" Yoshimitsu stumbled back, baffled at the sight before him. "The Spirit Bomb."

Blood vessels in Taiki's eyes burst, under the pressure, Yoshi's energy was too strong for him to handle, but he had to endure. His hands burned and bled, but he had to endure. He could feel his own soul being smothered by his uncle's tainted Ki, but he had to endure.

The Spirit Bomb now stretched over sixty feet, it was ready. "You really should have learned better Ki control uncle. Yours is just flowing out, waiting for anyone to take it. All that power, I didn't come close to you, but because of it, I didn't have to." Taiki gave a smug grin as he looked Yoshimitsu straight in the eye. "You probably would have won if you hadn't transformed, but you got greedy. Ain't that just like you?"

Taiki thrust his arms forward, as hard as he could, pulling the massive energy ball with him. The attack barreled down upon Yoshimitsu with great haste. Yoshi stood in its path, stunned, unable to move. "How could I have been so foolish? He's right, it was my greed that killed me." Yoshimitsu found the strength to move, but he did not run, he accepted his fate. He knelt down on one knee, and bowed to Taiki "I'm sorry brother."

The blast struck hard, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. A large smoking crater was all that remained of the Great Tyrant. Taiki descended slowly, and finally collapsed on the ground. He closed his eyes, and fell into the darkness "I did it fath…"

Crying… the sound whispered into his ears as cold tears fell on his cheeks. 'Who's crying?' Taiki tried to open his eyes, but the right was covered in a bandage. With his left eye he couldn't see the person who was crying, but he knew who it was now, he had heard that sound too many times. "Mother?"

The crying woman's head shot up to the sound of his voice, it was indeed his mother. "Taiki! You're awake! Thank goodness." She buried her head in his chest, and although it hurt furiously, he didn't stop her. These were tears of joy, and he liked the sound of them.

"How did I get here?" Taiki nearly choked on his words, his body was much worse off than he had first thought.

"He brought you here." Kuiki pointed out the window to Taiki's right. With his eye covered he hadn't noticed it there. He turned in the bed with a cringe of pain, but it didn't matter, he needed to know who had saved him. The face Taiki saw standing on the roof of the building next door was more of a shock than his own survival, Zen.

"…he saved me?" Taiki was nearly at a loss for words.

"Yes." Kuiki gave her son a faint smile, and stared out the window with him. "You should go talk to him, he's not as bad as he seems, besides, I'm sure he has something you want to hear."

Taiki slowly made his way up the ladder. Every step felt like a thousand years of torture, but he wanted to know what Zen had to say. When he finally reached the top he made his way over behind Zen, "I heard you had something to say to me?" Zen turned to face him "But first, I would like to thank you. I killed your friend and master, you could have left me to die out there."

"My friend died a long time ago, I don't blame you." Zen reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "As for my master, he stands right here before me." The scroll was a last will and testament. It had but one name printed as the receiver, "You are the King of Korin." Zen knelt down and bowed to his new master.

"I don't care what that piece of paper says, I'm not ready to be King, but you are." Taiki placed his hand on Zen's shoulder, "Rise King of Korin."


End file.
